Mizuchi
(Yato) (Rabo) (Ebisu) (Takemikazuchi) |Rasa=Boski Oręż Człowiek (Kiedyś) |Płeć=Kobieta |Status=Żyje |Zajęcie=Boski Oręż "Ojca" (Dawniej) Boski Oręż Yato (Dawniej) Boski Oręż Rabo (Tylko Anime) Boski Oręż Ebisu (Dawniej) Boski Oręż Takemikazuchiego (Dawniej) |Relacje="Ojciec" Yato ("Przybrany Brat") |Manga=Rozdział 7 |Anime=Odcinek 1 (Wspomniana) Odcinek 3 |Japońska=Rie Kugimiya |Angielski=Lauren Landa }} jest norą - boskim orężem, wykorzystywaną przez wielu właścicieli. Przeszłość Według słów "ojca", Mizuchi zginęła straszliwą śmiercią. Nieznany czas po śmierci jej duch został znaleziony przez niego i stała się jego boskim orężem. Później została boskim orężem nowo narodzonego boga Yaboku przez co zyskała status "nory". Wygląd Nora wygląda jak młoda piękna dziewczyna z czarnymi włosami i fioletowymi oczami. Ubrana jest w białe kimono, obwiązane czerwoną tkaniną, w podłużne pasy, które na jej plecach, jest zawiązane w kokardę. Tkanina jest również ozdobiona czarnym, cienkim pasem. Nosi swoje kimono prawą stroną do góry, co oznacza że zginęła jako człowiek. Nora nosi również parę sandałów i białe skarpetki z podziałem na palce, a także parę białych rękawiczek. Czasem nosi białą maskę, na której namalowane jest ogromne oko. Nora jest jedną z najmniejszych postaci w serii, mierzy zaledwie 154 cm. Jej najbardziej rozpoznawalną cechą są znaki kanji na całym ciele, które tak naprawdę są imionami nadanymi jej przez różnych bogów. Osobowość Na początku Nora jest przedstawiana jako delikatna i miła osoba. Wydaje się niezwykle troszczyć się o Yato, a także wciąż prosi aby użył jej jako oręża. Później, na jaw wychodzi jej prawdziwa natura. Próbowała zabić Yukine, jak również wyśmiewała go z powodu nieczystości. Zrobiła to aby Yato ponownie jej użył. Starała się także zabić Hiyori ze względu na to że bardzo zbliżyła się do Yato, i przez to że dzięki niej Yato stał się łagodniejszy. Jest przedstawiana jako postać, która interesuje się tematami związanymi z wyglądem i urodą. Alternatywne Imiona Nora posiada wielu właścicieli, a co za tym idzie także wiele imion. Przybiera także inne formy, w zależności od imienia którym została przyzwana: * Jako oręż Yato jej imię to Hiiro (緋) a nazwa Shinki to Hiki (緋器). Po zmianie w broń staje się wodnym-mieczem z drewnianym uchwytem. Yato nazywa ją Hiiro, tylko gdy razem pracują w innych przypadkach nazywa ją Nora. * Jako oręż Ebisu jej imię to Tsutsu (筒) ludzkie imię brzmi Tsutsumi (筒弥) a nazwa Shinki to Touki (筒器) Po transformacji zamienia się w pistolet. * Jako oręż "Ojca" jej imię brzmi Mizuchi (螭) a nazwa broni to Chiki (螭器). Jako broń, przybiera postać Shakujo. Umiejętności Jako boski oręż, Nora posiada specjalne umiejętności: *'Woda - przekształcanie (manga) / ataki na bazie wody (anime):' Nora może użyć tej umiejętności tylko w formie broni Yato, oraz Rabo. Może zmienić się z ostrza, w wodę. Umiejętność ta została pokazana w mandze podczas pobytu Yato i Nory w podziemiach. W anime umiejętność została pokazana podczas walki Yato z Rabo. *'Zmienianie kształtów:' Tą umiejętność Nora zawdzięcza temu iż posiada wiele imion i właścicieli. Gdy jest przywoływana Nora może wielokrotnie zmieniać swoją postać Shinki, w zależności od tego kto ją przyzwał i za pomocą którego imienia. Zostało to pokazane w rozdziale 32 podczas walki Yato i Ebisu. *'Linia graniczna:' To podstawowa umiejętność boskich oręży. Może użyć jej tylko w ludzkiej formie. Umiejętność nie została pokazana w mandze, ani w anime. *'Skrępowanie:' Umiejętność nie została pokazana w mandze, lecz w 6 odcinku anime. Nora użyła jej by powstrzymać Kinki od ugryzienia Yato/ Może jej użyć tylko w ludzkiej formie. *'Kontrola demonów:' Nora jest jedną z niewielu postaci potrafiących kontrolować zamaskowane demony. Użyła jej aby rozkazać wilkom by zaatakowały Hiyori w rozdziale 9, oraz 10 odcinku anime. Może jej użyć tylko w ludzkiej formie. *'Rend (Zan - Pozostałość):' Może użyć tej umiejętności tylko w formie shinki Yato oraz Rabo. Gdy jej używa, może przeciąć dosłownie wszystko. Umiejętność ta nigdy nie została nazwana. *'Fragmentacja pamięci:' Nora może zabierać ludzkie wspomnienia, i zamieniać je w małą błyszczącą kulkę. Umiejętność została pokazana w 10 odcinku anime. Używa jej w formie ludzkiej. Relacje *'Yato:' Jest jednym z mistrzów Nory i zostało wyjaśnione, że to właśnie przez niego stała się Norą. Często prosi Yato aby ten ponownie jej użył. Zawsze kiedy Yato opuszcza Norę, robi wszystko by nie odchodził i został z nią jeszcze chociaż przez chwilę. Kiedy Yato ją wzywa, jest bardzo szczęśliwa. Jednak w pewnym momencie, kiedy Yato chce jej użyć, Nora nie przybywa. Gdy Yato odwołuje jej imię jest wstrząśnięta. *'Rabō (tylko w anime):' Jeden z mistrzów Nory. Wraz z nim, Nora próbowała przekonać Yato aby powrócił do bycia Bogiem Nieszczęścia. *'"Ojciec":' Jest jej pierwszym i prawdziwym mistrzem. Nora jest bardzo lojalna wobec niego. *'Kugaha:' Bliski przyjaciel. Kuguha podobnie jak Nora posiada kilku mistrzów, i zwany jest "bezpańskim". Nora często pomagała mu w realizacji jego planów. *'Yukine:' Są we wrogich stosunkach. Yukine jest blisko z Yato, oraz jest jego bronią. Nora robiła wszystko aby ich skłócić, jednak obecnie wydaje się zainteresowana postacią Yukine. *'Hiyori:' Są we wrogich stosunkach. Podobnie jak Yukine, Hiyori jest blisko z Yato. Nora kilka razy atakowała Hiyori przez ayakashi. Nawet jeżeli nie udawało jej się to, nie poddawała się i starała się skłócić Yato i Hiyori. Sądzi że Hiyori ma na niego zły wpływ, ponieważ przez nią Yato stał się łagodniejszy. Historia Nora i Yato znali się na długo przed rozpoczęciem wydarzeń z serii. Dawniej była jego jedyną bronią, za pomocą której zabijał ludzi. Jej imię jako shinki Yato to Hiiro/Hiki. Nora jest także boskim orężem "Ojca". Historia z jej wcześniejszego życia jest nieznana. Przed rozpoczęciem serii, Nora zaczęła pracować z innymi bogami ponieważ Yato jej nie przyzywał. Tak właśnie stała się "bezpańska" Ciekawostki *Przypuszczano, że tytuł Noragami odnosi się do jej statusu jako Bezpańskiej; jednakże odnosi się on do Yato jako bezdomnego nieznanego boga. *'Nora' to nie jej imię. Każdy boski oręż należący do więcej niż jednego pana określany jest jako Nora. Yato używa określenia "Nora" w stosunku do swojej przybranej siostry by uniknąć wypowiadania imienia, które nadał jej w dzieciństwie (Hiiro). en:Nora Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Boskie Oręża Kategoria:Żyje Kategoria:Nora Kategoria:Boskie Oręża Yato Kategoria:Boskie Oręża Ojca Kategoria:Boskie Oręża Takemikazuchiego Kategoria:Boskie Oręża Ebisu Kategoria:Boskie Oręża Rabo